danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Miaya Kikai
Miaya Kikai (機械 美彩 Kikai Miaya) is a character featured in the Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, She is known as the (超高校級の「エンジニア」chō kōkō kyū no “Enjinia”). She's actually a criminal. Her crimes back then was sabotaging other's work and used their parts for herself. She's also sued for attacking a President of a certain Organization. Fate In the 1st Class Trial, thanks to Kazuko's effort along with Rantarou and other individuals, they pointed out that Miaya was the culprit and voted her as the blackened in Matsuri's murder case. It was revealed that Miaya wanted to find about what has happened to her Family's Agency due to her staying unconscious for a long time as Monokuma said after revealing their Motives. So, she killed anyone at random in order to escape the Prison School and her victim was Matsuri Yorukobi. She planned the whole murder thanks to Matsuri's party plan and there, her plans was set into motion. After the Class Trial, She was dragged to her execution. She was the 1st killer of the Mutual Prison Killing Game and was executed by Monokuma making her the 2nd person to die. Name and Development Miaya's given name, Miaya (美彩), means "beautiful color" while her last name Kikai (機械), means ("machine; mechanism) The author created Miaya for a sole purpose to give her a personality of a spoiled and bratty girl. Her development was suppose to be a really hated character in the story but due to her short coming in the story she didn't have some certain spot lights in the story line. Miaya's whole base concept design is base upon Engineers in the Final Fantasy series. Or even a mere pilot design. But the author was suppose to give her a more impact look like a steampunk type but giving the state of a school background the author gave her an outfit base upon his favorite. Her whole personality is base upon the Himedere personality, where she thinks she is a princess and must always treated to be one. This is why she has strong hatred on Kazuko Kanade as everyone puts her on a special spotlight. Appearance Miaya is a tall young woman that has long blond hair and she wears a helmet with goggles on them and she has She wears a cerulean color eyes. She also wears a green sleeveless shirt underneath her blue polo shirt with a brown leather jacket with black, belt straps on her right arm while her left arm has her signature Engineer Crest and she also wears brown leather gloves. She also wears mini shorts with white knee high socks and brown boots. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Engineer As the Ultimate Engineer, she is very skilled when it comes to machines and also structural process. But her reputation on Analytical ability is her more strong suit as she has strong sense when their are in needs of maintenance, test field output, and also estimating the machine's failure or success. Personality Miaya is described as mean, and really brash on others. She considers herself somewhat of a princess who will a new future to mankind thanks to her creations. She often says the worst comments and often makes other people very upset, but her on the other hand, doesn't care. Miaya treats herself with high authority and hates communicating with people that are completely doesn't find interesting or waste of time. She also hates it when people think highly of themselves and she's really harsh along with her cold tongue, meaning she spats our harsh truth on others then tells them to others signaling their weakness. But all in all, she has a huge soft spot for her family as they are the ones who raised her and treated her like a Princess. And this is the reason why she thinks of herself so highly due to her parents spoiling her. History ---- Relationship Kazuko Kanade Miaya has low tolerance when it comes to people like her. She sees Kazuko as an irritating girl who rants about Hope and friendship where she thinks to only for her to gain their trust and so, she thinks Kazuko as a "Bitch". Rantarou Yamada Miaya sees Rantarou a bit strange but at the same time dull and boring. In her FTE, She often spouts horrible comments to Rantarou as he is lame and talent-less, and she often sees him an eyesore. Yukio Nagamasa Miaya hates Yukio just as much as she hates Kazuko. Unlike Kazuko, Yukio has a nice figure and skin complexion with a sharp mind similar to herself. She loathe her due to her appearance and talent as she is able to see she's able to boss people around. Shinnosuke Shouyou Though not seen, Miaya often boss him and Oz around whenever she's in the cafeteria. Thanks to Shinnosuke's talent and duty on "never decline an order" she sees him more of a servant than a friend. Oz Oz is Miaya's greatest creation. Though she is not the only one who created Oz but Oz sees her as her master. Though their relationship is on a rough basis and she is only using him as a slave instead of a functioning or helping improving A.I. Functions. Matsuri Yorukobi Miaya doesn't share any kinship with her even when they we're working on the Party Preparation. But after "killing" her, she felt that she made a mistake on killing her. Full Body Sprites= |-| Sprite Icon= Miaya_Icon.png Trivia * Though she is an Engineer, she has Siderodromophobia which is, A Fear of Trains. Which is a funny Irony to her talent. ** Another thing is why, is that she hates old movies where in the old age girls are tied up to a rail of the train. Category:Female Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:RenChronomio Category:Engineering-based Talents Category:Talent: Engineer